Scan2Go in Taiwan
Taiwan (Listeni/ˈtaɪˈwɑːn/ TY-WAHN Chinese: 臺灣 or 台灣; pinyin: Táiwān; see below), officially the Republic of China (ROC; Chinese: 中華民國; pinyin: Zhōnghuá Mínguó), is a state in East Asia. Originally based in mainland China, the Republic of China now governs the island of Taiwan (formerly known as "Formosa"), which makes up over 99% of its territory, as well as Penghu, Kinmen, Matsu, and other minor islands. Neighboring states include the People's Republic of China to the west, Japan to the east and northeast, and the Philippines to the south. Taipei is the political capital as well as economic and cultural centre in Taiwan. New Taipei is the most populous city. Summary Scan2Go first aired in Taiwan on Eastern Television (YOYO TV channel) beginning on May 5, 2012 and ending on TBD. The Scan2Go Worldwide Broadcast Market consists of multiple international markets / countries showing the TV series and/or carrying the machines (toys) and games. The summaries for the individual episodes are in the Cartoon Network List of Scan2Go episodes, as well as, the individual episode articles. The English titles below link to the individual episode articles, for the Cartoon Network U.S.A episodes. Season One The episode table (found below) consists of three main columns. They are Episodes, Episode Name / Title, and Eastern Television (YOYO TV channel) Air Date. While the Episodes and SBS Air Date columns are quickly obvious, the Episode Name / Title column requires some explanation to fully understand. Please refer to the section below labeled notes for the details on all three columns, particularly the three names provided for each individual article. Vote on Episode Questions and Lists *What is the single best episode? (One vote per person) Notes on the table columns The episode table (found above) consists of three main columns. They are Episodes, Episode Name / Title, and Eastern Television (YOYO TV channel) Air Date. While the Episodes and SBS Air Date columns are quickly obvious, the Episode Name / Title column requires some explanation to fully understand. * Episodes: This main column consists of two sub-columns denoting the lifetime episode number and the episode number by season. The lifetime number is continuous from the beginning to the end of the entire series across all seasons or slight name changes. The season episode begins and ends with a single season. * Episode Name / Title: This column has three rows each one providing the title of the episode in various formats. ** Standard Mandarin: The title uses the Standard Mandarin character set. Should you want to learn more about the Standard Mandarin language, please, check out the website Standard Mandarin alphabet, pronunciation and language - Omniglot ** NOTE: Other episode lists using non-roman characters include the transliteration titles. This list does not because at this time no offical transliteration exists, as it does for other languages, such as Korean (Revised Romanization of Korean (MCT)). ** English: This is the title as found in the Cartoon Network (U.S.A) episodes. The title links to the article about the individual episode, as found on this wikia (Scan2Go Wiki). * YOYO TV Air Date: This is the date in the U.S.A date format of Month Day, Year (middle-endian format). Category:Broadcast Markets